


Open Arms

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After Usagi’s heart is broken by her cheating boyfriend, Shingo comes to console her, more mature now and ready to be a good brother to her. Maybe too good a brother, as all the ways to console a girl he’s learned from his girlfriend Ami lead to down a road of help that isn’t what either were expecting. Commission for wnelson001, sequel to Beggars Can't Be Choosers.





	Open Arms

Shingo had passed by his sister's room and hears sobbing before. Not too many times lately, but when they were younger, and he was a brat, it had been a sound he'd heard more than a few times. Usually he left it alone, and occasionally he'd make some snide remark to her, but they were both a lot older now, a lot more mature, and now that Shingo was dating Ami he'd found himself being a bit more compassionate and considerate. Given that his sister was a long-time friend of his girlfriend--and that association was how he'd found himself in that strange four-way predicament with Ami, Minako, and Makoto in the first place--he felt like maybe this would be a good time to be a good brother for once, grown out of his brattiness.

A knock on her door shook Usagi, who rose up and called, "What is it?"

"Can I come in?" Shingo asked, making sure his voice had some concern and care in it.

The voice surprised Usagi. She was expecting her mom coming in to check on her or bring her something to cheer her up, not her brother asking to come in. 'Yeah," she said, very plain as she rose up from how she'd been lying on her side. She wiped some tears from her cheek as she watched Shingo come in. "What do you need?"

Shingo stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "No, I came to see you," Shingo said, walking over to her and patting her on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit down? Ami told me about what happened, and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Usagi nodded, and as Shingo sat down, she leaned against him, just eager to feel someone caring about her for a change. As his arm wrapped around her and he held onto her tightly, Usagi felt the only real warmth she'd known all day. "I hate him. I hate him so much." She'd found out that Mamoru had been cheating on her and Rei for some time, sleeping with random girls and leaving the two girls he was dating completely in the dark until they had arrived at his place to surprise him and found him fucking some girl they'd never seen before. It had sent Usagi spiraling out into depression.

"I know," he said, patting her shoulder as he held onto her, letting Usagi get comfortable against him. He hadn't really ever had moments like this with his sister before, but it felt nice to be supportive for a change. "You're right to." He wasn't sure exactly what to say to help Usagi here, what would be a good thing to put out there. All he really knew to do was caress her here and there, rubbing his hand down her back and along her side as he tried to console her and just give her some brotherly affection, hoping he could help a little bit. "He shouldn't have done that to you."

"There were other girls. He never told us, but he kept doing it." Usagi clung to Shingo, a little weirded out by the fact he was being so supportive and that this was really happening, but she was happy just to feel someone against her and to know he cared. "Were we not enough for him?'

"He didn't know how good he had it," Shingo reassured her. "You're great, Usagi. So is Rei. The two of you don't deserve to be treated like that by him." It was all coming a little bit easier to Shingo than he would have expected, something that flowed so steadily. He just moved on instinct, and instinct seemed to be guiding Shingo into actually being a helpful brother who was doing a good job of consoling his sister. It was strange to think, but it really was happening.

Usagi shook a little bit, nodding as she leaned tighter against him, arms finding her way around his waist as she clutched her younger brother tightly. "I didn't think you'd be this understanding. But thanks, Shingo. I need this right now. Could you... Could you stay a little while? You don't need to talk, I just want to--I feel comfortable here. Dating Ami has really changed you."

With a slow nod and a few pats, Shingo agreed to stay around a little while, and silence fell onto the room as he let his hands caress their way along her body, gently massaging her shoulders and running through her hair. There was a steady, patient softness to how he touched her, something that was sensible and rooted in a certainty that Usagi needed to be touched tenderly and needed him to be at his softest. Careful with his touch, Shingo sank into the silence and just focused on trying to soothe his sister, whose crying had stopped as shed spent some time up against him and letting him reassure her of her worth and that things would be okay. It was a little strange, but she welcomed that strangeness, accepted it and relished in the hopeful chance to be cared for in her time of need.

There was one obstacle to this whole thing, though; when it came to touching girls, Shingo really only knew how to touch one he was dating. Ami had been teaching him how to better use his hands and where to touch a woman, and as he sank into instinct, hew fell back subconsciously onto those certainties and familiarities. It was instinct that guided his hands as they began to caress her a bit more sensually, running down her body, caressing her hips and her waist. Usagi didn't think much of it, wriggling a little bit, just glad to feel his affection. She was in a position so low that just being able to feel someone care was plenty for her, and she was just looking to feel cared for, something Shingo was certainly bringing in spades.

But it continued on, his hands starting to caress her thighs, and sucking down a nervous breath, Usagi wasn't sure if she should say something or not, shivering as she felt herself giving in nonetheless. Her legs parted as she held onto Shingo, perplexed by the way she tightened her hold on him a bit, pulling him in closer even as she was filled with curiosity about what he was doing. And more crucially than that, what to make of what answers came with those questions. A shiver ran up her spine as she let his hands move as they wanted to.

Her thighs parted, and coincidence had conditioned Shingo to see that as an explicit invitation. The first few times Ami 'taught' him how to touch her, she would keep her thighs closed and only let him touch her pussy when he'd 'earned' it, when he had built up to the motion and paid attention to the rest of her body too. Shingo was good in a very raw potential sense, but it was with Ami that he'd learned finesse and how to truly pleasure a woman, how to touch one without just thrusting on carelessly and letting his dick do all the work. He learned passion, learned carefulness, and as his sister's legs parted, instinct guided him into what he expected, what he was used to.

So his hands reached up Usagi's skirt and he didn't even seem to realize that his fingers had brushed up against her pussy until he felt Usagi gasp and stiffen against him.

"Uh," was all Shingo could spit out as he looked suddenly at Usagi, whose head lifted off of his shoulder to look at him. But what he found was a somewhat impossible to read expression, which left him struggling to find words as he tried to figure out what to say in response, not knowing what to address, but before he could get out a general purpose, "Sorry," which seemed like a very good place to begin, Usagi shoved forward and kissed him.

Shingo's eyes went wide as he felt the kiss, but so deep into just acting without thinking he was eager to keep up the kiss, pressing into it and giving back to it with affection as he kissed Usagi. Kissed his sister. He felt so strange about it, but that strangeness did little to keep him from pressing in tighter, giving himself up to her in ways he hadn't expected himself to, shuddering as his hand pressed back against her mound again, a little bit firmer this time, and he felt hands squeeze at his arms as Usagi fell back and dragged him down with her.

It was the strangest thing, but the more Usagi felt of Shingo's kiss, the more she sank into an acceptance of this that felt odd for how not completely wrong it was. She even whispered, "Just go with it," into his lips as she let herself slide into something strange and different form anything that she had ever felt before. Usagi was riding a strange new rush of something twisted, and she welcomed it eagerly, even if she shouldn't have.

Shingo pulled back briefly from his sister's lips, shuddering as he looked down art Usagi. He'd never really thought before about how beautiful Usagi was. Of course he hadn't. She was his sister. And yet as he looked down at her he couldn't deny it now, smiling as his hands ran along her body. "Are you sure that you want this?" he asked, even as his fingers tightened at the band of her panties and began to pull them down, her body shivering as she felt a burning sensation begin to creep its way up her spine. She wasn't able to deny herself this, wasn't able to keep from accepting how much she wanted to let this happen.

"Yes," Usagi said, nodding excitedly as her hands pressed against Shingo's chest, a smile creeping across her face, some sadness still behind her eyes, but a genuine joy atop it proving a very good sign for Usagi. "It's... Let's just not think about it, okay?" Usagi needed to feel good, no matter what the source of it all was, and if that meant letting this happen, she was happy to just embrace it. The time for hesitation wasn't now, when all she craved was someone to touch her and adore her.

With a nod and a kiss, Shingo pulled Usagi's panties down her legs and let his fingers caress her bare slit, fingers eager and careful in their advance as he let himself start to fall onto a more active kind of instinct, no longer subconsciously going through the motions but now trying, focusing on the way his fingers began to push into her his older sister's pussy. She whined against his touch, hands running along his body as she let out surprised gasps at just how deft his touch was, how his fingers began to confidently touch her in ways too good for her not to give in to. 

The moans were what encouraged Shingo the most, hearing Usagi's voice twist around in sweet promise and delight, a need for more that he couldn't resist giving into. Two fingers sank into his sister's pussy, making her whine and coo as she gripped him tightly, hands starting to run further down his body, reaching for his shorts and fumbling about as she reached down, pushing her hand into them to try and get at his cock. Her fingers found it, wrapping around his cock and making Shingo groan into her lips as she felt herself starting to feel more confidence surge within her, a sense of excitement and intensity begin to start winding her up tighter and hotter. She was surprised by how easily it all happened, the ease with which she was able to get his shorts down and stroke his cock as she let his head rest against her inner thigh. This was all more fluid than it should have been, but Usagi refused to dwell on that as she let herself sink into pleasure, no matter the form it took.

Fingers withdrew from Usagi's pussy and began to rub along her labia and tease her clit, while his hips were shifted, guided by the tugging on his cock. Usagi lined his head up with her entrance and let carelessness get the better of her. "Make me forget about him, Shingo," she whined, and didn't get to say anything else as a kiss pushed against her lips and his hips rocked forward, sinking his cock into her with one firm stroke. Her hips bucked a little bit, surprised by her brother and his very nice cock filling her, some part of her that barely clung to a shred of decency feeling like she had just crossed the point of no return, but rather than worry about it, she just let herself pass into the madness.

Once Shingo sank into Usagi's pussy, felt the heat of her slick inner walls clinging to his cock, it all just came to him. Understanding, acceptance, eagerness, it all found a place within him as he began to rock his hips back and forth, accepting what Usagi already had as he went with the pulsating need and the aching passion beneath the moment. He thrust into his sister, groaning as his lips refused to quit hers. There was something exhilarating about what Shingo felt as he lay atop Usagi, falling into familiar motions while finding it all so different. Usagi was more vocal than Ami, more eager, and the way she held onto him was firmer, more desperate.

And it all served to help pull him in deeper. Shingo's hands were happy to work all over Usagi's body, caressing her every which way as his hips worked up toward a nice, steady pace. He knew how to build up to a passionate rush of madness with his partner now, and he used all that he knew now to thrust into Usagi, driven by a need that bubbled up hotter as his cock worked in and out of his sister's pussy, hips getting some speed to them now as he kept up his steady push of affection, the kiss that simply would not stop. It was all so crazy, but that craziness began to feed into it all too, making it more exciting as they lost themselves to the madness.

Usagi had never felt anything quite like this before, and she loved it. Shingo was a skilled lover to her absolute shock, but she was so happy to be surprised, to learn this fact as she held tighter onto him. Usagi rocked her hips forward, eager to meet it as she felt herself pushing deeper and deeper into something crazy in the process. "You're amazing. I'm going to have to--ah! Oh, I'll need to thank Ami for this after!" She knew that there was a degree of openness in their relationship, and had even learned about what happened with Minako and Makoto. What still happened every now and then with Minako and Makoto, in fact. It was something frankly quite in sane to think about, that her friends would be so eager to fuck her brother, but he was no longer the pint-sized brat she kept thinking of him being. He was something different now, and he was exactly what she needed in her vulnerable state.

"Anything for my sister," he said, smiling back at her as he raced a bit faster, not wanting to get carried away, but feeling like what Usagi needed right now was an overload of sensation that could overwhelm her enough to get her to get over what plagued her. Nothing else mattered now as he sought to make her feel better through the application of fervid, eager affection and sexual pleasure. Giving Usagi relief and pleasure was his utmost priority, and there was an ease with which he found himself ready and focused on delivering it that seemed almost too simple to be true. And yet there he was, thrusting away, kissing and caressing, feeling himself consumed with the fire and need of his urges as he gave himself in completely to the opportunity. It was so simple, so direct, and purpose guided his hips like they had never been guided before.

"Fuck me, Shingo," Usagi moaned. Nothing could break this high now, as she let herself get washed away by the pleasure and need, giving up everything for this and its brilliant, burning thrill. There was no shame in her voice as she let him have her, as she pleaded with her brother to fuck her. It was all just so natural and welcome now, something that felt so logical and ready that she almost didn't think about it, just giving herself up to the raw bliss that consumed her from deep within. She had no idea what else to do about it but to give in, her hips bucking forward to meet his big cock as it pushed into her, as it filled her and kept up the heat and fire of the moment. It was chaotic and desperate, and all that Usagi wanted to do was ride that out to its fullest extent.

As the pleasure reached its heated pitch, there was one thing that neither were thinking about. Something that crept below the surface of it all amid the writhing and the entangled limbs, all the breathy pleas and the kisses. So deep in the chaos, they didn't even realize about the tingling threat neither of them were ready for. As Usagi was struck by a powerful and shameless orgasm, she cried out, head thrown back as she whined and shivered, her inner walls clamping needily down around her brother's cock, spasming and begging it for his seed, and so deep into what she was doing the thought didn't even cross her mind that maybe letting her brother cum in her pussy was a bad idea.

Neither did Shingo as he thrust forward, unable to resist the tightness and heat any longer. He came, growing as his head rolled back, brother and sister calling out each others' names as his cock erupted, gushing forward with spurts of thick, creamy spunk that pumped into Usagi, made her shiver and coo as for a moment they rode high on the pleasure, right up until Shingo's hips pulled back and realization hit him in a panic. "Shit!" he yelled, his cock withdrawing as he looked down at Usagi's pussy.

The blonde looked between her own legs too, and the realization hit her a moment too late as she watched her brother's own creamy seed begin to trickle out of her hole. She looked up at him in panic, then back down, stammering in confusion before finally shifting her gaze back up toward her brother again, whose expression screamed of mad worry as he realized exactly what he had just done, with Usagi's worry only serving to reinforce to him that he had indeed fuck up big time.


End file.
